Your Sweet Kiss
by MyBeatingKokoro
Summary: Children have been disappearing from Cross Academy recently. Then a girl is found in the snow. Who is she? Where did she come from. What if she can't remember the answer to any of that! Rated T for mild language and scary scenes.
1. Prolouge

Prologue for Your Sweet Kiss

The chairman shook his head solemnly. Just a few moments ago the teachers of his school had given him the latest reports. Three more students had gone missing in just this month alone! He looked desperately over the three files for the 20th time as if suddenly the answers he wanted would be there. He held up the files with shaking hands. He read over the names. _Maki Tokito , Miyoko Sayaka ,and Yuriya Tachibana._ The chairmen put his head in his hands. Again, they were all females! It was easy at first to pretend that these were all just coincidences. Now, though ,it was much to easy to see, that all these disappearances were related. Clearly, somebody was taking them. What was happening to his school? What would the board say when they found out? WHAT WOULD THE PARENTS SAY? Surely, they wouldn't be too pleased that he had no idea where their daughters were. Somebody was out to get this school! What would happen to Cross Academy? _No!_he thought. Nothing was going to happen to this school! He knew what he had to do. As he forlornly flipped through the files he suddenly stopped on a picture of Maki. She was a healthy girl. The picture of her was quite a lovely one. In the picture she was sitting under the shade of sakura tree. A contented smile was spread over the girls face. But it was not that which caught his eye, it was the flush that was spread over the irl's entire face. Instantly ,he knew who had taken these students. "Vampire!"he said out loud as he stared at the picture of Maki Tokito sitting under a sakura tree.


	2. Chapter 1: Flowers In The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own V- Oh look a flying pig! I still don't own Vampire Knight*sigh*

Chapter 1-A Flower In The Snow

Cross Academy, Japan

Three years earlier…

The snow crunched under the boots of the two hesitant teachers. They were never too happy when they were asked to patrol school grounds looking for missing students. It was the coldest it had been in more than 12 years too! What a night to be trooping around in the creepy forest behind Cross Academy! It was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, even with lanterns! Even if you could see through this dark, the snow was swirling so fast you could barely breathe! The Chairmen insisted the students had simply gotten lost. The teachers weren't fooled. The girls had been kidnapped! Still, Chairmen had them look every night.

The only noise was the muffled sound of falling snow. Just then the taller of the two teachers swore he heard a cracking sound.. He whipped around and thrust his lantern out in front of him like a sword. Seeing nothing, he turned to the other teacher. "Akihiko, did you hear that?" the teacher whispered.

"No! Who would be out here? If anything, it'd be a missing student. But why would the students have come out here anyway? This is off campus borders! They'd get in some serious trouble! Why are we even searching here?" Akihiko replied, trying to sound nonchalant. His voice betrayed him, exposing clearly fear.

The other teacher sighed with relief, pretending not to pick up on the fear. "Yeah. You're telling me. I'm freezing!"

CRACK! "Kenta?" whimpered Akihiko.

"Yeah?" responded Kenta nervously.

"I heard it that time." answered Akihiko solemnly. A look of twisted fear was plastered firmly on his face. Even in the dim lantern light, that much was clear.

Kenta stared forward, his face was hard as always. But in his eyes was sheer panic. He spoke out of the corner of his mouth "Me too."

CRACK! A wave of determination rolled over Akihiko's face covering any trace of fear. "Kenta, these students didn't get lost. Somebody took them. Whoever he is, he's here right now. He's had enough students from Cross Academy. He's not going to take anymore! Let's stop him. We'll send him back to the hell he came from!" he growled.

Kenta gaped down at Akihiko with an astonished and exasperated face. "WE?" Kenta hissed aiengerly. Akihiko shot Kenta a stern look. Kenta felt confidence bubbiling up inside him. "Alright! It sounded as if it came from over here."

That area was the darkest thing either teacher had seen in their lives. Second thoughts ran through their heads. The confidence in their upturned faces was rapidly diminishing. "Are you sure about this?" Kenta asked to half Akihiko, half to himself.

Akihiko regained his confidence quickly. He gave one final nod before saying "Absolutely! This is for Cross Academy." His words were meant entirely for himself, but they made Kenta's spirits soar too.

They stepped forward and took a last look of the trees around them. Then, they headed off into the night. A blasting wind bite into them with all its might. The wind forced them to walk with their heads down just to keep their balance.

That's when Kenta really noticed the snow that lay on the ground in drifts around them. _Red?_ he thought to himself _,But snow isn't supposed to be red!_ He could only think of one thing that was that dark of a shade of red. But it surely couldn't be…

"Blood!" Akihiko shrieked confirming Kenta's fear.

_Where did all this come from? _Kenta wondered to instantly started imagining gory scenes in his head.

Akihiko was much too sensible to stand there gaping at the snow like Kenta. He scrambled to get his lantern. He fumbled with the handle a second before producing it. He waved the lantern out in front of them slowly, scanning the area before where he stood. He would challenge whatever was there. This was a mistake they would regret for the rest of their lives.

Because that's when they first saw her , and her image still haunts them to this day. It was Akihiko's lantern that first caught that pale little figure in its eerie fire glow. He jumped back from the thing shrieking as loudly as possible.

Kenta remained blissfully unaware. He was confused by Akihiko's actions. Akihiko was usually a very level headed man. "Akihiko! What is it?" Kenta demanded.

Akihiko continued backing up with his mouth agape. All he could manage to do was point at the thing. Kenta's eyes followed Akihiko's finger. As soon as he saw it he panicked as well. They both stood there with snow whirling around them, too afraid to move. It seemed like hours before either of them dared to breathe. Then, they exchanged horror stricken glances. What had they just seen? They weren't even sure if what they saw existed. For a brief moment it seemed like she was a ghost! But when the two looked back she was still there. And it was not a sight you wanted to see. Especially if you were in a dark, snowy, silent forest, at night, after you had just heard a scary noise.

She was a scary site, that girl lying in the snow at their feet .Her skin seemed much white than the snow she lay on. This was not normal skin coloration at all. This was corpse, dead person white. Her hard face had ice clinging to it many places. The ice too, was red, it was blood. Her eyes were screwed shut and lined heavily with frost. Her lips were as blue as the sky in summer with a dot of blood on them. They were drawn into a slight frown. She really wore no expression on her lovely face. But there were hints of fear buried in her frown. She wore a silken white kimono. Well, at least, at one time it had been white, it must have been lovely. Now it lay tattered and soaked in blood, in rags around her slender frame.

She was a petite girl. Barely twelve by the looks of it. Clearly she was dead, as well. But scarier than her shredded kimono, her mangled body, scarier then even the fact she was dead, was her hair. It was a golden brown waterfall that cascaded to the lower back. This would have been gorgeous, except the lower half of the girl's hair shone red and wet. It was literally as if she had literally as is she had dipped the lower part of hair in a pool of blood. Gruesome as it was, it was the best explanation for this.

Finally after a long hallow silence, Kenta took a deep breath. He worked up the nerve to ask the question that ran through both their minds. "Do you think she was one of the students that went missing? Because, we all know they were murdered. "Kenta inquired gravely. He took another brisk look at the body. "Apparently they were raped as well. Because she's not wearing a uniform. She seems the perfect age for a pedophile to target her." he added sadly.

"I don't think so. She probably isn't one of our students." Akihiko disproved solemnly. At this Kenta gave him a mystified look. "Sad isn't it? That a creature so young took her own life. She did a messy job too." he clarified.

"It wasn't suicide. She doesn't have any weapons. How would she have gotten in SUCH a mess?" Kenta debated. He set down his lantern by the corpse's glinting red head. He shook his head sadly. "Something killed her." he declared fatalistically.

Akihiko drew in a sharp breath as the truth behind Kenta's words sunk in. Then, he thought of something incredibly important. "We have to report thus to Chairman Cross. He needs to know if something dangerous is in the area. Let's take her back for evidence." Akihiko suggested. But he meant this as a command.

"Of course. But how will we get her there? We don't have a coffin." Kenta agreed, but couldn't help being a little pessimistic as always.

Akihiko snorted. He was frustrated by Kenta's stupid questions. "You've gotta carry her, you idiot!" he growled.

Kenta looked offended. "Me? What about you? I mean you found her, you should get the credit" Kenta stammered, trying to talk his way out of it. He knew he would be the one to carry her though. The truth was he didn't want to touch her. She was bloody and reeked of bad luck.

Akihiko turned to look at his fellow teacher, with a look made to kill. Kenta got the message.

He crouched down to pick her up. He cringed as he slid his arms underneath her. She was drenched in blood. He winced as he realized that the blood was still dripping off of her, it was still wet, hot ,and fresh. "Ack…I don't wanna do this! I can't pick up a dead person! She's got dead people germs! I'm going to die from this!" Kenta complained.

It wasn't just that she was dead and dripping with blood. She had an air of…doom. Something about just being near her body made him feel unsafe. Like…they were being watched by something. The spying thing, whatever it was, Kenta could tell it wasn't nice. Kenta wondered if Akihiko felt it too. He turned around and asked "Hey, Akihiko, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Akihiko looked at Kenta with doubt and curiosity in his face. Kenta gazed back steadily. This was not like his friend. Kenta had never been a serious person. But Kenta's eyes said he was dead serious. "Well sometimes. But…why?" Akihiko inquired.

"Right now. Do you feel it now?" begged Kenta desperately.

"No." Akihiko responded shortly.

"Well, let's go then. The forest is affecting our minds!" Kenta ordered as he lifted the girl up.

When he did her frost bitten hand that had been tightly clenched relaxed. Something small that that looked like a snowflake floated out of her hand and settled on the ground. But it didn't melt. "Oh" he exclaimed. He couldn't do anything, for the girl in his arms made most movements impossible.

It was so odd…a minute ago he would've ran away from the girl. But…now even though she was dead, he held her in his arms as gently as if she were his daughter, and he was simply putting her to bed. He realized all of a sudden he wanted to protect her, well her body. Was she truly dead? Most likely. Still, he did want to know what the dead girl died with. Maybe she died to protect it.

Akihiko bent down and picked the thing up. "It's-it's a cherry blossom!" he gasped. Akihiko held the delicate thing up to the light of the lantern.

"Sakura? In winter, not a chance! Let me see it." Kenta snorted. He handed the girl to Akihiko, who took her reluctantly. He took the thing gently in his hands. Sakura was a delicate flower.

Yet, he held in his hands a pale pink cherry blossom. This was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. It still smelled of the Sakura tree. The flower was not even the least bit wilted. It looked as if she had just picked. Where had she found a Sakura tree around here? "Kenta…let's keep it! It's so perfect and beautiful! I bet the girl looked like that before this happened to her." Akihiko cried.

"No! You're not allowed to! Plus, she died with it! This flower must mean a lot by her! It would be very wrong to take it from her!" Kenta proclaimed loudly. He put the flower back in the girl's hand and reclenched it for her. He took the girl out of Akihiko's arms. Silently he turned and began to head back to Cross Academy. Now Kenta just wanted to get the girl inside Akihiko had to run to keep up with his comrade. _What happened? _thought Akihiko, _He's acting as if he's in love with that corpse! It's wrong!_

He gasped as Kenta brushed a strand of red hair from her pale face. "I'll protect you." Kenta whispered as they reached the outskirts of the forest. If Akihiko and Kenta had looked back they would have seen a pair of eyes watching them from inside the woods.

(A/N) Thabnk read review


	3. Bloopers for Chapter 1!

BLOOPERS! Chapter 1!

Writing Your Sweet Kiss is hard work that takes many hours. In the end I have a perfect story to tell to you the faithful readers. But…not without a lot of mistakes first! I've recorded them so you can laugh! These bloopers are written as a script. ENJOY!

Blooper 1

Director: Alright folks, that was a good shot. Let's start from when you discover the body in the snow. Ok? ACTION!

Akihiko: (walks forward with head still down against the wind)WOAH!(trips and falls over body)

Girl: OWW! That really hurt! Why'd you do that? It says in the script you pick me up! Not trip over me! I have feelings too you know!

Director: CUT! Seriously! Why'd you hurt her?

Akihiko: Oh, sorry.

Kenta: I mean, it's not like you didn't know she was going to be there. IT IS IN THE SCRIPT!

Akihiko: I know! I just didn't expect her to be this close.

Girl: Well now you do! So kindly do not squash me!

Blooper 2

Director: Ok, let's try that again start from the part where you come into the clearing. PLACES! ACTION!

Akihiko: (comes into clearing followed by Kenta) (holds out lantern. looks around in confusion) Umm, uh, isn't there supposed to be a body here or something?

Director: What? She's not there?

Kenta: (searching around in the trees)Nope.

Director: (screams at top of lungs)WHERE'S THAT GIRL?

Cameraman: Calm down! I have her,see?(steers girl onto set)

Director: Well thank God! Where were you?

Girl: That ground is cold! I am not going to lay down on it if their going to take THAT LONG JUST TO GET HERE!

Blooper 3

Kenta: Let me see it.(hands girl's body to Akihiko)

Akihiko: Wait, hold on!(drops girl)

Girl: (starts to cry)

Director: YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T HURT HER 2 TIMES IN ONE DAY!

Kenta: Oh my God! What did you do to her?

Akihiko: I swear, I didn't do anything!

Cameraman: He dropped her!

Kenta: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Director: You should be more careful! She could have gotten hurt!

Girl: It does hurt.


	4. Chapter 2: The Crystal Vase

A/N: I got this one up really soon. Since its summer I'll probably upload really quickly. This one came out so quickly because it was already finished. I'm trying to get chappy 3 out but Zero is being stubborn right by the way I want to start doing reviewer of the week. Sound good? Ok. So Chapter 2 is dedicated to an awesome girl I adore. I just want to thank her so much. Thank you so much jestie kiryuu. You have helped me more than you know. I was afraid nobody would read this. Just her tsking the time to review will inspire me to keep writing =D Thank u jestie!

Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight yet...unless, somebody would give it to me? Please? I'd love you forever!

Chapter 2-The Crystal Vase

Chairman Cross sighed loudly. He tried once again to wake up the girl they had brought to him. Even if she wasn't a student, she would be a very useful asset to putting a stop to the disappearances. Yet again though, the girl made no response. He was asked to determine if the girl was dead. Though it pained him, he would have to pronounce her dead. The chairman looked back at the girl. It really was a pity she was dead. She was really incredibly lovely.

In fact somehow, she looked as if she was only in deep sleep. The truth was evident though. If she wasn't dead, she was dying. In the whole hour he'd been examining her she hadn't made a single movement or sound. Despite all this, he put his ear to her chest and heard her sharp, shallow, breathing. Carefully as possible, he took her wrist in his hand, to pick up her pulse. Her heartbeat was in the same state as her breathing, bad shape. He could barely feel it. He let her wrist fall to the ground.

He shook his head solemnly. "I don't think she's going to make it. She's barely breathing." He reported to the miscellaneous group of teachers gathered around the small, delicate, little body.

Just then his adopted daughter Yuuki came to the office door. Behind her was her "bodyguard", Zero Kiriyuu. "Who won't make it, Chairman?" asked Yuuki innocently.

"Yuuki! Zero! Go back to your dorms. Oh, and Yuuki, call me father." he sputtered. "The girl's been through enough. She doesn't need to see somebody die." he whispered.

But Yuuki pushed her way through the crowd of teachers. Zero, as always, was right behind her. Yuuki gasped as she saw the body on the floor. The girl was certainly a scary sight. She would have been very pretty, but blood covered every inch of her. Yuuki stood there horrified, with her mouth agape. Zero backed away from the girl, almost as if just looking at her was hurting him.

"What happened to her? Why is she like that?" Yuuki shouted.

"We don't know. We'll have to wait until she wakes up. Maybe she'll tell us. That is… if she wakes up." replied the Chairmen. He put a reassuring arm around his adopted daughter's shoulders.

"S-she's going to die?" Yuuki cried tearfully.

"Probably Yuuki, sweetheart. When we found her, she was in really bad condition. It's only going to get worse too." Chairmen confessed gravely.

Yuuki looked up at the Chairmen, with grief filled eyes. "Save her Daddy. I don't want her to die." Yuuki begged. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Chairmen Cross held Yuuki's teary gaze for a second. Then he looked away sadly, realizing that somehow by not saving the girl he was letting Yuuki down. He shoved this to the back of his mind. "I'm sorry." He whispered. And at that moment, he had never said anything that he had meant so much in his whole life.

Yuuki broke away from the suppressing arm around her shoulders. She ran forward and dropped to her knees in front of the girl. She ran her fingers through the girls hair, not even noticing the blood that now dripped off of them. Then, she softly stroked the girl's bloody cheeks. That's when the girl's fingers twitched slightly. Yuuki was very pleased. The girl was waking up! She withdrew her hand and turned around to return to Chairman Cross' side.

But before she could a lighting quick hand grabbed her wrist. The hand was so cold, though Yuuki did not flinch. She would not do anything that would scare the girl.

Everyone in the room was in shock now. A girl, who had been proclaimed too near death to try to save, had just grabbed Yuuki's hands. The girl on the ground flicked open her eyes.

Her eyes, were the most gorgeous eyes anyone had ever seen. Her eyes were big, but not in a bad way. That color, was nothing any of them had seen before. It was the iciest blue that could possibly exist. As lovely as her eyes were they were covered by a dazed, almost delirious look.

She turned her head weakly to face Yuuki. Her eyes tripled to the size of saucers in only a second. Her head rose a little bit. "Akika-san?" she said weakly. It was so soft,even with the room completely silent, you had to strain to hear it.

Nobody said a word in hopes she would tell them what they wanted to know. But she did not. "Akika-san." she cried. Her words breathed a sigh of relief to everyone listing. Even though they could only guess at what they meant..

"Akika-san!" she repeated. She turned to wrap her arms weakly around Yuuki in a weak hug. Yuuki gasped. For a second she was too shocked to do anything. Then after a uncertain moment, Yuuki put her arms gently around the other girl. At this, tears welled up in the girl's crystalline blue eyes. "Akika-san." she sighed into the Yuuki's neck. The girl's shaky grip slipped as sleep claimed her for itself again.(A/N I love that sentence! SO PRETTY!)

Everyone was in shock. So many questions flowed through the teachers' minds. Who was Akika-san? It sure wasn't Yuuki. Was the pitiful thing ok?

Yuuki herself, of course, had no idea who Akika was. But somehow the girl seemed familiar to her too. Like she had seen her before. Almost as if…Yuuki had seen her in a dream. Yuuki was glad she had hugged the girl, for she now wore a relaxed smile in her faint.

Yuuki looked down at the girl she was now supporting in her arms. She was so pale and frail. Somehow…this girl seemed somehow strikingly familiar. But Yuuki couldn't for the life of her remember where from. An overwhelming urge to protect this girl flooded over her. She hugged the girl even closer as she said forcefully "What's going to happen now? We can't just desert her!"

_No we can not._ Chairman Cross thought to himself. He had never planned to leave this girl in the snow where she had been found. Though, what they were going to do with her was a serious issue. Then ,looking at how protectively his adopted daughter held the girl, he knew what he had to do. "Take her to the infirmary." he commanded some near by teachers.

"Thank you Daddy!" squealed Yuuki, who gave the girl one last squeeze before letting Kenta take her.

A/N: Thank you, anybody who read this SO MUCH. It means a lot for you to take time out of your day to read this. Nothing makes me happier than to give you guys a good story you might like. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH. I am always looking for waysto make stories better, so if you like my work, have a suggestion or comment(please make it nice. just no hate mail. But if u dont like it u can tell me. But please nicely.) or just have a random thing to say(i LOVE THOSE REVIEWS! SO COOL) feel free to tell me. I LOVE REVIEWERS! Read and review! And as always THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 3:The Summer Child

Chapter 3- The Summer Child

Cross Academy, Japan

Three Years Ago

Zero Kiriyuu stood in the infirmary, for nearly the third time today. He was just looking at the girl as she slept, sometimes peacefully, other time restlessly. He couldn't help it though. There was something about the girl lying limply in that bed, that even when she was unconscious, drew you to her.

It wasn't like he was the only one either. There was always a crowd of teachers and students in her watching the "ice girl" sleep. Something told Zero she wouldn't like that nickname. Yuuki, for one, practically never left the bedside of the girl. But tonight was different.

He was the only one here. He was alone with her at last. Normally this room would be so crowded you couldn't even see the bed. Let alone her. But tonight he would stand next to her bed and watch her. He stepped forward toward the bed where her limp body lay. The instant shock hit him, but he was used to it

She was so abnormally beautiful; it actually took a bit of getting used too. She was hands down the most beautiful girl on Earth. That was why he came to see her as often as he could. Seeing such beauty would relax you. He gently reached out to touch her cheek. Despite the frostbite that had been etched on it only days ago, it felt like satin. He tucked a strand of her slightly tangled hair behind her ear.

"Ah, I thought this is where you'd be. This is basically where you live now." called a voice from behind him.

Zero didn't so much as wince "Yes, Chairman. Is there something wrong with it.?" he responded solemnly.

The Chairmen sighed and came over to stand beside him, looking down at the girl. "She truly is quite gorgeous, isn't she?" Chairman Cross stated.

"She truly is, sir." Zero agreed, apathy guarding his tone.

"Zero, she won't wake up any faster if you're here. Go back to your room. Do you understand why you have to do this?" the Chairman advised wholeheartedly.

Zero seemed unchanged. "Yes sir." He replied in a toneless voice. Taking the hint ,he turned and left without another word

The Chairmen sighed to himself. It seemed like the boy would never be comfortable here. That boy, of all people, was the most misunderstood of any person he'd ever known.

But Chairmen Cross could understand why Zero was so interested in that girl. To Zero, this girl, would be a person who might finally understand him. After the girl had been discovered in such a horrid shape, it seemed everyone had a theory about how she ended up like that. Anybody who knew Kiriyuu well could predict what his was. But his paranoia was understandable at the least, not justifiable, but understandable. Especially now, as certain events… had the boy on edge.

Though, at moment it seemed they had no need to worry about this, it didn't appear that she ever would wake up.

Cross Academy, Japan

The Next Day

Suddenly her mind came slamming back to her. Instantly she reacted violently to her brain-jolt. She cried out as loudly as she could. _That's odd _she thought. Her mouth moved with reluctance. Then she realized when her mind had jolted back to her, it seemed as if it had been gone for a long time. Like she had been gone for a long time, but where?

Then it occurred to her...there was no light. All she saw was a screen of never ending darkness. _Of course! My eyes are closed_ she recognized. With much effort, she managed to snap her eyes open. Then she saw white. She was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. Slowly she tried to sit up. She winced as she sat up, well she was hurt. She managed to sit up, so nothing was broken.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was a crowd of people huddled around her. She jumped back in alarm.

She flinched as there were ear shattering cries of "She's awake!". What were they talking about? Surely, not her! Who were they anyway?

"Please, everybody but Yuuki, Zero and I should be back in their rooms." a man called loudly. She didn't understand at all. She tried to make sense of his words as best as she could. Who were Yuuki and Zero?

A girl who she hadn't noticed before even though she was right beside her popped in front of her. The girl laying in the bed stared back at the girl hovering over her. The girl's short brown hair hung in her face. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?" The girl flooded her with waves of question. The girl in the bed drew back, shrinking into her headboard. She was so astonished and overwhelmed.

"Yuuki. Calm down! Why don't we just start by asking her name." the fatherly man chuckled. "So what is your name darling?" he asked.

The girl in the bed thought. She tried to remember. To her shock….she had no idea who she was. She had no idea what anything was. She sat there unable to answer.

The girl they called Yuuki giggled. Not trying to be mean, just amused. "You do have a name don't you?"

The girl in the bed looked back seriously at Yuuki. After a couple of seconds her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't know." she whimpered and burst into tears. Yuuki looked at the shaking girl on the bed with horror in her eyes. Yuuki wrapped her arms around the girl and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, even if you don't have a name, that's fine." Yuuki "comforted".

Chairman Cross could tell, even though they were said with best of intentions , Yuuki's words were not going to get the reaction she hoped for. The girl's lips trembled, then once more she burst out crying. Yuuki looked overwhelmed. A small smile slid onto his face at that note. After one moment he stepped in to stop the tears. "Maybe you better let me handle this, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded numbly and backed away. She hadn't meant for it to sound that way to the girl. She felt really bad. Chairman Cross saw the guilty look on Yuuki's face, he patted her on the head. Yuuki looked up at him with confusion. He gave her a small smile of reassurance before turning to the girl crying. "Can you remember how old you are?" The Chairmen gently prodded.

The girl lying on the bed sniffled. She tried to dry her tears. "My age," she took a minute to think as hard as she could. In that moment was when she realized, there was nothing. Who was she? She couldn't remember anything about anyone or anything. She was so confused. The colors of the room started to fade. Was she even alive?

Chairman Cross sighed. Could she really no remember that? "How about where you came from, can you remember that?" he tried once more.

The little girl just shook her head once more on the verge of tears. She could feel them welling up in her blue eyes.

"Natsuki." Someone said. The little girl huddled on the bed looked up. This was a different voice than the ones who had spoken before. It clearly, wasn't Yuuki. Nor the man who had asked her all the questions. There was no one else here, she looked around the room and saw the person who had spoken. A boy who she hadn't noticed before sat in the corner.

"Zero?" Yuuki began looking at the boy in confusion.

_Zero…what a nice name_, the girl thought to herself. The boy looked up at her, with eyes that at first, had been hidden behind pale silver hair. His eyes meet hers. _Such eyes…can eyes even be that color?_, she thought. His eyes were lavender, such a pretty color. The girl decided right there she loved that color. "It means summer. That's her name." he replied softly. The way he said it though, made it sound like it was to her. There was something about the way he softly spoke to her that the girl liked. He didn't treat her like a glass doll like the other two did. The way he looked into her eyes, made her feel like he understood. Almost as if she wasn't alone anymore. Suddenly everything was much clearer.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

_Such a pretty voice. Such a pretty boy._, she thought. She blushed as she heard those thoughts. Suddenly her heart sounded much louder. This boy…she really liked him. _No, I think I love him._, she decided to herself. Once more she blushed.

Suddenly, she remembered he had asked her a question. She nodded. It was a pretty name. She liked it. She wasn't sure but she thought summer was warm. She didn't really know but she thought she could remember the touch of the sun on skin. It was warm wasn't it? Warm…it sounded so nice. Somehow she knew she didn't like the cold. "Natsuki…" she said the name softly to herself.


End file.
